Sydney Longbottom
by TornIntoPieces
Summary: Sydney Longbottom, Neville's Cousin, goes to Hogwarts in search from her father after her mother was killed. Will her father except the daughter he never knew existed? and what's up with Draco Malfoy? Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the raindrops fell from the sky, mixing with the girls tears, she stared down at the grave.

'Olivia Longbottom- may she sing with the angels.'

Even though the women had only been buried less than a week, little blades of grass were already poking their way through the freshly turned earth. The girl stood over the grave just staring down at it, the realization still not setting in.

Olivia Logbottom had been her mother. A beautiful women with an incredible voice. Every time she would sing it was as if some kind of spell had fallen over the audience and they were all in a trance.

Thinking of the memory made her smile. She kissed her hand and placed it on the head stone. "I love you, mom." she said into the wind. She turned around and disappeared into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sydney's POV

I couldn't actually believe I was there, in London, looking for the father I never knew. I walked into the 'Leaky Cauldron,' a pub for witches and wizards, and a place to get information. The pub was dark and booming with life. There were witches and wizards talking happily over their drinks and playing wizards pool. I walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked wiping up the bar.

"One butter beer and some information."

"Well the information is free, but the butter beer'll cost ya." The butter beer appeared in front of me as the bartender continued to speak. "So what kind of information might ya be looking for?"

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Severus Snape, any idea where I can find him?"

"Well he'll be at hogwarts this time of year, the school years already started."

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know." I finished my butter beer, slapped down some money, and went out the back door of the pub. I was standing in an alleyway. I took out my wand and tapped some of the bricks of the wall. All of a sudden the bricks rearranged themselves, creating a doorway that led into a street bustling with my mother when she was on tour, so I knew my way around.

I walked into a little alleyway between two of the shops and appartated to Hogsmead. I had read Hogwarts a History, a gift from my cousin last Christmas, so I knew that you couldn't appartate into the castle grounds. I walked through the village past, 'Honeydukes' and 'The Three Broomsticks' and turned down the path that led to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I gasped when the school came into view. It looked nothing like a school, more like a huge fortress, protecting everything within. I walked up the path, past the big lake and to the front door. I tried the handle and was surprised that it wasn't locked.

I walked into discover that the inside was warm and welcoming, nothing like the outside. I heard the rumble of people talking and dishes rattling. I walked toward the noise and discovered it was coming from behind two huge oak doors.

I pushed them open and stepped into the room only to get hit with the overwhelming feeling that everyone's eyes were on me. The room got silent, I looked around and saw that I was in some huge dining room, with kids in black robes all around me. I looked straight ahead and my eyes connected with the soft eyes of an old man.

I felt a twinge as I looked into those eyes like he could see into my soul. I knew that's where I needed to go so I began that long walk, down the aisle, with all those eyes watching me curiously.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had finally made it up to the long table at the front of the room. I stood in front of the old man, took a bow, and waited for him to speak.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts, may I have your name please?"

"Sydney." I looked up at him.

"Do you have a last name, Sydney?"

"Longbotton."

All of a sudden the room burst out with whispers.

"Sydney? What are you doing here?"

I turned around as I saw my cousin, Neville, rushing down the aisle toward me.

"Hey cuz." I said not answering his question.

"Ah, you're Mr. Longbottom's Cousin, well we'll set you up a place to sleep. I trust you'll stay and eat with us."

"Um... actually sir I'm here looking for someone, Severus Snape?"

The room feel silent again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a man with greasy black hair sit up straighter. So, that was Severus Snape.

"We can see to that later. Right now you should eat something, you've had a long journey." The man said with a twinkle in his eye.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

after eating dinner I was escorted to the Slytherin dorms. I had read about the founder of Slytherin house and knew that it had turned out more dark witches and wizards than any other. After bringing my bags up to the dorm, I wandered down to the common room. It was almost empty except for a few people. I sat down in a comfy chair by the fire and stared into the flames.

I felt someone's eyes staring at me and turned around to see who it was. My eyes met a pair of grey ones. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away. I didn't know how long we were staring into each others eyes. But all of a sudden I was staring into the ugly face of a girl who looked like a dog.

I leaned back to get a clearer view and almost gagged. The girl was hideous, like nothing I had ever seen before. I could see the anger in her eyes and didn't really understand it, unless- Naw! Why would he date such an ugly girl?

I turned back around to the fire, still feeling the girls eyes glaring into my back. After about five minutes of this I decided to go find Snape. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him yet and I really wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

I walked out of the Slytherin common room and walked down the hall. I realized I had no clue where Snape's room was. So I just took the nearest staircase. I ended up in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password please." She sang.

"Um..." I began when I was interrupted.

"Chocolate frogs."

I turned around and came face to face with the boy-who-lived.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me confused.

"I'm looking for Severus Snape."

"Why?"

'Boy is he nosy' I thought as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"I have to ask him about...vertasirum."

"Why?"

"None if your business. Can you just tell me where to find Snape?"

"Dungeons, portrait of Slytherin." with that Harry walked into Gryfinder tower.

'What crawled up his ass?' I thought as I headed down to the dungeons.

I found the portrait easy enough. I knocked briskly on the portrait and waited for Snape. I didn't have to wait long for him to open the door but I was surprised at what I saw.

He looked so different. He was no longer wearing his long black robes but muggle clothes. But the biggest change was his hair, it was no longer greasy but soft and clean.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." he said in an irritated voice.

He stepped aside and I walked into the room. It was done all in black and there was a fire burning in the fireplace, but somehow it was still cold.

I sat down in a chair after a few seconds of taking in my surroundings. I saw Snape hesitate before sitting down stiffly in the chair across from me.

"Did Dumbledore send you down here?"

"No I- you're my father."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Snape sat there for what seemed like hours. Just staring at me, I started to mentally kick myself. I planned on telling him a little more gradually, but the man was so impatient and cold.

"Why do you think I'm your father?"

"Because my mother told me you were."

"And just who is your mother?"

"Olivia Longbottom."

I watched his eyes and saw the flicker of realization.

"When were you born?"

"October 21."

Snape's eyes bleared and I knew he was doing the math.

"December 21, the winter solstice."

"Livvi, how is she?"

"Dead." I said my voice emotionless.

His face changed quickly from shock to surprise to blankness. I knew our conversation was over. I walked to the door and opened it, stopping briefly to look back at my father. He didn't look at me.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room. It was empty. There was a door open on the other side of the room that I hadn't noticed before. I walked over to it and walked in.

I was in a common room, smaller than the one I had just left, but spectacular. It was draped in green and silver, Slytherin colors, and was lavishly furnished. I wandered around the room looking at all the wonderful things. There was another door and I knew I shouldn't have but I pushed it open and walked in.

I was in a bedroom even more beautiful than the common room. There was a huge 4-poster bed draped in silver. I didn't here the door open behind me as I tried out the bed. It was the most comfortable bed I had ever been in.

I heard someone clear there throat and I turned around quickly, embarrassed at being caught. There stood the grey eyed guy from earlier, in just a towel. I watched as a bead of water ran down his towel. I quickly looked back up as I realized where my eyes were looking.

He has a cocky grin on his face. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah." I said without thinking.

He raised his eyebrow at what I said and I winked at him.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked walking over to his dresser and pulling on of green silk pajama pants.

"Sydney. Who are you?"

I watched as he slipped the pants on under the towel than threw it into the hamper.

"Wait, let me get this straight, your in _my_ room, sitting on _my _bed, and you don't know who _I _am?"

"Nope." I shot him a smile.

"Draco." He said as he walked to the other side of the bed, lifted the blankets and laid down beneath them.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep. This is my bed. You can stay if you want. But I'm tired so goodnight." With that he turned over on his side, extinguished his lights and closed his eyes.

I sat there for a few minutes then went back to my room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I rode the stairs till they stopped then I knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." I heard him yell, then I pushed the door open and walked into the office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk stroking a beautiful phoenix.

"Ah, Sydney. Just the person I wanted to see I was wondering if you would be finishing the year with us."

"Yes sir, if you will have me."

"Well, but of course. I have taken it upon myself to get your school supplies, I had a feeling you would be staying."

"Thank you, sir."

"You can stay in Slytherin or if you would like or we can get you sorted."

Even though she was curious as to what house she would be put in she decided to stay in Slytherin.

"I'll stay in Slytherin, sir.

"Here is your time table. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, sir."

I walked out of his office and descended the stairs. I walked back to my room and stared in wonder at the large pile of things laying on my bed. I looked down at my time table and saw that I had double potions.

I noticed my things were in piles of what class I needed them for. I slipped on my new Hogwarts robes and put my potions things in my bag.

I hurried down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room and down the hall to the potions classroom. Everyone stopped talking as soon as I came in and I looked to see Snape glaring at me.

"Sorry sir." I said breathlessly.

"Take a seat Miss. Longbottom. Don't be late again or I'll have you hung by your ankles in the dungeons."

"Yes sir."

I looked around for an empty seat and found one by the sexy Draco. I smiled at him sweetly and sat down next to him. Snape started to lecture, but I couldn't listen, I was to busy teasing Draco.

I slid my hand under the table and lightly grazed Draco's knee. I stared straight ahead, catching Draco's look of surprise out of the corner of my eye. I laid my hand on his knee and slowly started upward. I heard his sharp in take of breath as my fingers brushed the inside of his thigh.

"Sydney Longbottom-Harry Potter." Snape said stopping my journey.

"What?"

"Your potions partner Miss. Longbottom."

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone had moved. I leaned down while picking up my stuff and whispered in Draco's ear. "Later." I grabbed my bag and sat down next to Harry.

"Hi." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"What was that about?" He asked gesturing to where I had been sitting.

There he goes with all those questions again. I rolled my eyes and ignored his question. He was so nosy! I began to stir the ingredients into the steaming cauldron in front of me, paying careful attention to what was going on around me.

The dog face girl's cauldron was billowing with black smoke. Neville's cauldron had blown up and I watched as Snape stalked over and banished the scorched cauldron.

"Mr. Longbottom, can you do anything right?" Neville said nothing. "That's what I thought, your to stupid!" Neville shrank down in his seat and I couldn't help what came out of my mouth.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

Snape whirled around sending me a death glare. Everything got quiet.

"Detention Miss. Longbottom. Tonight."

With that Snape stalked to the front of the room with a dramatic swish of his robes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't really know what to expect as I made my way to Snape's classroom that night. I knocked on the door twice then let myself into the room. There were only a few candles burning sending most of the room into shadows.

Snape wasn't there yet so I decided to look around a bit. One wall was covered in portraits of people drinking different potions and showing what happened. I found it quite amusing and moved on.

I was just reading the labels on the bottles on the shelf when Snape came breezing into the room. He took a seat behind his desk than gave me an impatient look.

"So daddy dearest what do I have to do?" I asked walking up to the desk with a smirk on my face.

He sneered up at me "I was looking at my supplies earlier, and I'm running low on shrooms. You are to go into the Forbidden Forest to fetch some for me." He smiled thinly.

I just cocked my hip and raised my eyebrow. "No prob. There's no special procedure or anything right?"

He cocked his brow, much like mine, "of course there is. But you'll find out what it is when you get there."

"Fine." I walked out sassily, heading toward the outer door. 'Where the hell is the Forbidden Forest?'

The hallway was practically empty but that hot blonde guy, Draco, was walking toward me.

"Hey, do you know which way I go to get to the Forbidden Forest?"

He stopped to look me over and then smirked, "what would you go there for?"

"Snape needs shrooms, it's my punishment for 'speaking out' in class."

"He wants you to go into the Forbidden Forest, Alone?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Do you know what kind of creatures live in there?"

"I guess I'll find out." I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "Let go of my arm." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going with you."

"I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"Let me just remind you, you don't know where it is."

"And you do?"

"Yes."

"What, do you go into play with the creatures?" I replied sarcastically, attempting to free myself again and failing. Dang that kid was strong.

"No. I've been in there before." Draco locked eyes with me, staring sternly into the depth.

'What are you remembering?' I asked myself. "Fine." I spat. "You win. But I don't want you to be any extra baggage." I told him, walking away.

He ran up to me. "I'm not any baggage, Miss. Longbottom."

"Miss. Longbottom, Draco?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"He smiled. "Sydney."

Draco led the way out of the front door and into the dark woods. When we had been walking through the forest for about 15 minutes I began to talk.

"So this is the Forbidden Forest, huh? It's not so scary."

"That's cause we haven't run into any of the creatures yet." Draco said looking smug.

"I thought they were your friends."

Draco snorted. "Why would I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, associate with such filth?"

"Is the name 'Malfoy' suppose to impress me?"

"You mean you've never heard of my family?"

"No, should I have?' I didn't listen to his answer, if he answered at all because right then I was hit in the chest and tackled to the ground.

"Sydney! I missed you!"

I just sighed and rolled to get up. The weight that pushed me over was my friend, Rainey Thorton. Talk about a whack- job.

"Ahh! A creature!" My "brave" companion, Draco, screamed.

"Chill out, Malfoy." I replied cooly. In the pale moonlight I could see him blush.

"What on the Earth are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" he demanded.

"Forbidden? As in 'off limits'?" Rainey asked.

He looked at her strangely, "yeah as in off limits..."

I just rolled my eyes, "Raye, what are you doing here?"

"Mom wanted me to see Hogwarts and to spend more time with you, so I'm starting school here tomorrow, isn't that great?"

"Yeah awesome." I said sarcastically.

"I just knew you'd think so!" Rainy said, the sarcasm totally going over her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco asked frustrated.

"Oh yeah! How rude of me, Rainey this is my "fearless" escort Draco, Draco Malfoy, Rainey Thorton."

Rainey's face scrunched up. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, it's a very old, upstanding na–"

"Oh! Yeah! You're my cousin, hi!" before he could say anything Rainey launched herself at him, and squeezed him 'til he turned blue.

I shrugged my shoulders, this was gonna be a long year. I looked around my surrounding and spotted a circle of shrooms. I started to reach for one when I thought better of it, there had to be a catch. If the shrooms were so easy to get Snape would have just gotten them himself.

"Hey Draco. Do you know anything about shrooms?"

Draco detached himself from Rainey. "No I never touch the stuff."

"I'm not talking about the drug, you moron! I mean how do you pick them?"

"Don't know."

"Why did you come along again? You are no help."

Draco shrugged. I leaned closer to the shrooms to get a better look. My pant leg touched the shrooms and it suddenly turned black and turned into dust.

"Well I guess I know what the problem is." I said dryly.

"Wow! Look at your pants! That makes me giggle." Rainey said then covered her mouth and giggled.

I rolled my eyes then went back to thinking about the shrooms. I raised my want and wordlessly cast a spell. The whole circle of shrooms were now floating in the air in a magically created force field.

"Hey, coolie! Now are you taking those back to the school?" Rainey asked.

"No, I thought I'd just list 'em for fun!" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh. I wanted you to lead me to Dumbledore's room."

"I've gotta take these to Snape and then I can take you to Dumbledore."

"Coolie!" Rainey practically bounced.

"Couldn't we just leave her?" I heard Draco mutter under his breath as we started to walk through the forest.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somehow we made it out of the forest with little trouble. We walked into the castle and I turned toward Draco.

"Well I have to take these to Snape, bye." I turned and started to walk away.

"Don't I even get a thanks?"

"No." I said simply and walked down to the dungeons with Rainey following.

I gave a short rap on the door then walked into Snape's office.

"Floating shrooms? Quite classic." he said with a sheer. I put a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

"I got your shrooms, why you need them I'll never know." I responded.

Snape blushed. Druggie!

"I think this detention is officially over." I told Snape before walking out. In the hallway I spotted someone from the previous mission. "Couldn't stay away?" I asked Draco.

"Maybe not."

"Where'd Rainey go?" I asked.

"I ditched her at Dumbledore's"

"I thought you went back to the dormitory."

Draco smirked. "You thought wrong."

I returned the smirk before turning. Draco grabbed my hand, and I turned, confused without a sarcastic response or classic eyebrow raise. I was going to ask 'can I help you?' but he pulled me close, placing his lips on mine. He kisses like a god!

We finally parted, both mutually but sadly. I would've kept kissing...

His lips were puffy from my work. I stared into his eyes...

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Longbottom, clear the hallway." Snape demanded, stepping out of the dungeons. I tried to keep with Draco's stride, but he walked too fast and evaded me. 'Why?' I wondered. 'Why kiss me and leave?'

As soon as we made it to the Slytherin common room Draco disappeared into his room. When I walked into my room, I noticed all my stuff had been put away and a fire was glowing brightly in the fireplace. I found my pjs and went in search of the bathroom.

I found it easily and turned on the shower. I looked in the mirror, staring back at me were my mother's beautiful blue eyes. I had always wondered where I had gotten my black pin straight hair, so different from my mother's golden curls.

I looked away from my reflection, undressed and got into the shower. I didn't realize I was crying until I turned off the water and the tears were streaming down my face. I hated that o was crying, that I was showing such weakness.

I dried off, got dressed and slipped out into the deserted common room. My eyes automatically looked to Draco's door, there was no light shining under it. Why did he kiss me? Does he regret it?

So many questions were going through my mind as I went up to my room and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I hadn't spoken more than two words to Draco in little over a week. I knew he was avoiding me but couldn't figure out why. Had I done something wrong?

Rainey had been sorted into Gryfindor, so we had quite a few classes together. Even though the Slytherins sneered at the Gryfindor's that didn't stop me from sitting with my friend.

I was walking back from dinner, thinking about Draco when I was grabbed from behind. I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I was about to kick my foot back when a familiar voice hissed in my ear.

"Calm down and follow me."

The hand was removed and I spun around to face the same person who was crowding my thoughts.

"Draco! What are you doing?"

He glared, "Follow me!"

"Why should I?" I questioned.

He glared again. He didn't have to give an explanation and we both knew it. I was curious. He led me down the hall to a girl's bathroom and walked in.

"Uh . . . Malfoy. This is the girl's room."

"I know come on."

He walked over to one of the stalls and knocked on the door.

"What do you want! Come to pick on me?" Came a whiny voice from the other side.

"No Myrtle it's just me."

I raised my eyebrow as a ghost floated out of the stall.

"Hello there Draco." The ghost giggled flirtatiously.

"Hello Myrtle." Draco replied.

The ghost, just realizing I was there, glared at me. "Who's she?" Myrtle asked sticking up her nose.

"She," I mimicked her snotty pose. "Is Sydney."

Myrtle glared at me as I glared back.

"Myrtle I was wondering if you could tell me where the secret passage way into Hogsmead is?"

"Of course I know, but why should I tell you?" Myrtle said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle, I may just have to ward the prefect's bathroom against ghosts. Then bye-bye free peep show."

"Fine! You tap the statue of the one-eyed witch, and say 'Dissendium.' Then follow the tunnel through her hump and you'll be in Honeyduke's cellar."

"Thanks Myrtle."

Draco grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom.

"Why are you taking me to Hogsmead?" I asked trying to pull my hand out of his.

"You'll see, just come on, before someone sees us." Draco led the way through the tunnel. I followed, curiosity making me go.

We waited for the coast to be clear before we walked out of the trap door. Draco put his finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet. We snuck up the stairs and blended in with the crowd.

I was led out of the shop and down the street. Neither of us said a word. He took me into a little tea shop. We sat down across from each other at a tiny round table.

I looked at Draco and for a split second I thought he looked nervous. He quickly put back up his mask as he noticed I was looking at him.

"So what are we doing?" I asked

"Do you want Tea?"

That was random. "Um . . . sure, I guess."

Draco poured a cup. What a gentleman. I took a sip looking at him through the steam of my tea. He didn't say anything so I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" I asked getting annoyed.

"The truth. Look, I like you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't, I'm a Malfoy we don't avoid people, we don't have to."

"Well I'm a Longbottom and I know when someone is avoiding me."

"I haven't. I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Cause you've been busy avoiding me."

"No. Look I'd tell you if I could. But it's a family thing. Malfoy's don't discuss family dealings."

"Why did you bring me all the way here for tea?" I asked deciding to drop the subject, for now.

He looked at the tea cup, stirring slowly. I... Just . . . Felt like it, okay?"

I looked at him for a minute, then stared at my tea. "Okay . . . so . . . "

"So what?" He snapped.

Couples were staring at us. This was a place for those idiots who were madly in love and needed a special place just to hold hands. This kind of place made me feel sick.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here and go look in the shops?" Draco asked bursting through my thoughts.

"I don't know . . . I think you should get back and take a nap, you seem a little cranky."

"Ha, ha. You're really funny." Draco said dryly.

I shot him a smile than stood up. "Come on then lets see what this little town has to offer."

"Not much." Draco snorted behind me.

We walked out and started to look around in the shops. It was getting darker earlier and the town was glowing with the lights of the street lamps.

After looking around for a good half-hour we decided it was time to go back. We snuck back through Honeydukes and through the tunnel. We walked back to the common room quickly, it being past curfew and all.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The common room was full of people, all talking animatedly to their friends. The pug faced girl started to walk towards us. Draco grabbed my hand and led me quickly into his room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Insufferable." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Ex-girlfriend?" I asked sitting down on the long green sofa.

"Pansy? No way! More like a crazy obsessed stalker."

"Then why do you let her hand all over you?"I asked not really understanding.

"She's a pureblood." He said simply like that explained everything.

"So?" I asked scowling a little.

"I have to be nice to her. If it gets back to my dad that I was mean to her. He's curse me into oblivion." Draco sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well what if you were dating someone?" I asked grinning at him.

He smirked. "What if?"

"Why did you drag me in here then?" I asked.

"You didn't protest."

It was my turn to smirk. "Well we've already been in bed together."

"You remember. Do you treasure that moment?"

I thought I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well you know I'd have to rate your bed against all the others."

His mouth fell slightly open. He chuckled, then closed it.

"It's cute how you think I'm joking."

This time the shocked expression didn't vanish. "If that's the way you like it." he was trying to act confident.

'Is he a virgin?' I wondered. 'Only one way to find out.'

I turned towards him and stated to kiss him. It didn't take him long to take control of the situation. He deepened the kisses. He slowly leaned into me so my back was lying against the couch with him lying on top of me.

I ran my hand down his back, cursing the thick robes. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

'Well...guess he's not...' I thought as we progressed. I wanted that robe off- NOW.

A sharp knock broke my thoughts.

"Mr.Malfoy?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Professor Snape!" Draco hissed. He pushed me away. I felt like a floosie.

"Hide in the closet...under the bed, anywhere!" He ordered.

"I'm not hiding in the closet then I'd have to come out!"

"Just go somewhere! I'm not allowed to have girls in here!"

I walked into his bedroom and closed the door leaving it open a crack.

Severus Snape stormed in. "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco acted calm. "Professor Snape."

"Have you seen Miss. Longbottom?" he asked.

Draco twitched slightly and I held my breath. "No."

Snape looked suspicious. "I see. May I remind you, Mr. Malfoy, girls in male dormitories is strictly prohibited?"

"Oh, of course."

"If she's not here, Mr. Malfoy, then why does Miss. Parkinson say that you and Miss. Longbottom are in here?"

Draco got angry. "She's a lying, bad mouth girl who has the biggest crush on me. Telling her 'no' just doesn't set in."

'Buy it please.' I thought. But of course he didn't.

"What- or who- is in your room?" He asked slyly.

I gasped. 'Now would be a good time to apparate... Stupid wards!'

"No one. Nothing." Draco whispered.

Snape walked towards my hiding spot. I tried to slip further behind the door but Snape pushed the door open and grabbed my arm. He dragged me out of the bedroom, I had never seen him so mad, not even at a Gryffindor. His face was set in to the deepest scowl I was sure his face would stick like that.

He didn't let go of my arm as he wretched open the door to the common room and down to his office.

Draco looked petrified. I tried to act calm, but I couldn't feel my arm anymore.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked his voice breaking.

"I'd advice you to shut your mouth, Mr. Malfoy."

Snape opened his office portrait and sat down behind his desk, back straight. He nodded at the straight backed chairs in front of his desk. Draco and I quickly sat down not wanting to anger Snape any further.

His voice was calm as he began to speak, which scared me even more than if he was yelling.

"What was that scene I interrupted?"

Neither of us spoke.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

We both jumped simultaneously.

"It was nothing, sir, we were just talking." Draco ventured bravely.

"Then why Mr. Malfoy was Miss. Longbottom hiding in your room, with her robes in disarray?"

"I was... I thought it was Harry Potter at the door!" I blurted out.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"He's a vile, evil child which sends my mind into hysteria!"

"I was trying to help her by helping her hide from him." Draco added.

"You seriously wou8ld test my intelligence by making up that ridiculous story? How would Potter even get into the Slytherin common room without getting killed?" I saw that Snape was getting very annoyed.

"Pollyjuice potion?" Draco said snidely.

That touched a chord. He twitched, the vein in his neck throbbed. ' Draco mush know what he's talking about...'

"Mr. Malfoy! I have known you your whole life and you expect me to believe that?"

"No sir." Draco said casting his eyes downward, speaking in a quiet voice.

I had never seen him like that before, so... inferior. It just didn't fit his confident, arrogant- exterior. Was it all an act? Or was Snape more powerful than I thought? I became overwhelmed with fear of my new, unknown father. What did I get myself into?

"As for you, Miss Longbottom..."

My head snapped up.

"What is your pathetic excuse for being in Mr. Malfoy's room? Is it perhaps that you were the one, forcing him to break the rules?"

"How could you even say something like that?" I was incredulous.

"Because it would be so characteristic of your mother!" He spat.

I froze.

"How do you think you came to be? By love?" he sneered.

I was determined not to cry, not over him.

I rose slowly from my chair and walked out of the office. Someone was running after me. I ignored Draco and went into the Slytherin common room and quickly up to the girl's dormitory where I knew he could not follow.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I pushed the food around my plate, avoiding everyone.

"Hey Sydney!" A familiar energetic voice called.

Rainey.

"Leave me alone." I moaned. She looked slightly upset.

The seat beside me became occupied. "Are you ok?"

I didn't know the girl. She was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. She extended her hand. "Morgan."

I shook her hand not wanting to be rude. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sydney."

"Pleasure. So... problems with Draco?"

I stared.

She shrugged. "You're all he ever talks about. Now he's oddly silent."

She was trying to be funny. "Are you in Slytherin?" I'd never seen her.

"No... Gryffindor."

"And he associates with you?"

I didn't mean to be rude, but I was coming across that way. She didn't really care. She appeared to have... social issues. Either that or she was extremely blunt. I assumed it was bluntness.

"I'm a pureblood." that explained oh so much. I rolled my eyes, no wonder Draco spoke to her, they had the same warped ideals.

I tried to be subtle about my reaction, but she caught on quickly. "That doesn't mean we have the same warped ideas."

What the hell? She knew my thoughts! I stared.

Just then that annoying Potter kid came over. "Are you coming, Morgan?" he asked.

She nodded to him. "I'll see you around." she extended her hand.

Ok... shaking hands a bit odd, but I complied. I could feel paper.

She left without a glance. I opened the note.

'Prefect bathroom. Password-bubbles.' odd... was she actually hinting to me to find Draco in the bathroom?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stood in front of the door to the prefects bathroom, located next to a statue of a lost looking wizard. I was arguing with myself, to go in or not to go in?What if he was naked? Well of course he's be naked, it's a ba throom.

I was being so stupid, I was raised by Olivia Longbottom for Merlin's sake, and Mama disn't raise a coward.

"Bubbles." I muttered and watched as the door swung open. The whole room was done in white marble, with a giant swimming pool looking bath in the middle. Sitting with his head resting on the edge of the bath surrounded by bubbles was Draco. His eyes were closed and for the first time I saw him without the mask.

As I took a step into the room, the door closing behind me, Draco's eues flew open. The mask returned instantly, his eyes becoming neutral and a smirk forming on his lips.

"Come to join me?"

I leaned against the wall. "I came to join Draco. Not the mask."

His smirk dissappered from his face immedietly. I watched as his eyes became a stormy grey. Then almost as if I was seeing things they went back to their neutral state.

"That's what I'm talking about. What are you so afraid of?" I crossed my arms across my chest still leaning against the wall.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I watched as his face hardened, but still he showed nothing.

"Then why show no emotions?"

"Showing your emotions is weak."

I diverted my eyes quickly as Draco got out of the bath.

"I think it's sexy." I knew it wan't the right thing to say,but...

I almost jumped out of my skin as Draco's voice hissed in my ear.

"If showing your emotions is sexy then every guy must be falling over themselves to be with you." I shivered as he plced a wet kiss below my ear. "Cause I can see all your emotions clearly. You want me." Another kiss. "Why are you here Sydney? If you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked."

"Shut up, Draco."

He smirked at me then slipped on a pair of silk pajama pants under his towel.

"Just a smirk? What are you really thinking?"

He invaded my space again. "If you knew what I was really thinking you'd be out of here in less than a minute."

I put my hands lightly on his bare hips. "Don't toy with me Malfoy. I could have you flat on your back in less than five seconds."

"Who's to say I wouldn't like it?" His hands came around my back and pulled me up against him. Merlin he would like it, WAY to much. So would I.

"So are you going to have me on my back?"

"I'm the best you'll ever have, I'm not the Slytherin sex god for nothing." He smirked again his hands tighting on my hips.

I wonder how far I can push him before I crack the mask. It'll be fun to find out. I pushed my hips against his hard, all the while staring into his eyes. I saw the look I was waiting for pass in his eyes before crushing my lips to his. I kissed him roughly then pulled away quickly. I patted him on the butt then opened the door.

"I hope you and your hand have fun." I gave him a cheeky grin then slipped out the door letting it close behind me. I could hear Draco's muffled curses as I walked back to my dorm.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Snape- my father - was droning on some subject that I wasn't paying attention to. I kept glancing over at Draco... he was looking at me, too.

Harry was sitting next to me, he kept glancing across the room. 'What was he looking at?' I looked to where he was looking and saw Morgan leaning back in her chair, her arms crossed. Rainey was sitting next to her practically bouncing in her chair. 'Where does that girl get her energy?'

"I have a question, sir!" she called.

"What?" he demanded, nearly breaking a jar.

"Are you really Sydney's dad?" she asked energetically.

The jar broke. Pieces of glass fell to the floor and the lines on my father's face deepened, if that was possible. The room was deadly silent. Everyone kept looking at me as if I has three heads. I wanted to disappear into the floor - something, anything! What if he denied it? I'd have to make a fool out of myself by claiming it was true. And if he said yes... I didn't want to think about the endless humiliation, people asking me why I didn't call him 'Dad' in class, and those horrible father-daughter outings at Hogsmead. I shuddered to think of it, and glared at Rainey.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently. Morgan rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair. Draco's eyes darted back and forth. There stood Snape- cool, impassive, debating the same thing as me.

I held my breath and waited for the explosion to happen.

"Miss. Thortan, now is not the time for such ridiculous questions. But you can ask me tonight, in detention." He said in a calm voice that shocked everyone, including me.

Rainey's eyes widened and she settled back in her chair looking very hurt. Snape continued to teach as if nothing had happened, but I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. I knew the whispers would fly. Everyone was staring at each other with the exception of Morgan, who hadn't budged the whole time. I kept ignoring everything around me. Snape continued on, acting as though nothing happened.

'You can't avoid it.' I thought evilly. 'No matter what, he would say it out loud.' I sat back and plotted until the end of class. Snape dismissed us with a wave of his hand. I walked a couple of steps behind Rainey and Morgan, overhearing what they were saying.

"I can't believe he gave me detention! I just asked him a question!" Rainey complained.

"Well why did you ask the question, when you already know the answer.?"

"I just wanted to know if he would answer or not."

"You're such and idiot!" Morgan said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm unique. That's what my mama says."

I lowered my head and walked past them, Rainey gasped, not realizing I heard every word she said. Morgan was indifferent.

Rainey was stupid and Morgan was just void of any emotions. I didn't know where I was going, I just let my mind wander and my feet kept moving. I ran smack into Draco. He caught me before I fell.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You should look up when you walk. Less likely to run into things."

I didn't say anything. I had just realized he was still holding me. The last time we had talked had been in the Prefect's bathroom. I guess Draco must have realized he was still holding me too because he released me.

"Look I'll see you later. I've got to get to Ancient Runes." Draco quickly walked past me and disappeared down the hall.

'Was he actually blushing?' I wondered in confusion. 'Am I blushing, too?' I kept walking no real destination in mind. Somehow I ended up on top of the Astronomy tower. I looked over the edge, it was a long way down.

I hoisted myself up and sat on the edge of the wall, legs dangling over. I didn't care if anyone saw me or pitied me. My mom was dead, and my father was an ass. I started to swing my legs back and forth banging then against the stone wall. My mind started to wander again, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I thought back to the say my mother was killed. It had been raining all day and I needed to get out of the house. I begged my mom to go into Salem to go shipping. She said it was to dangerous, said she had a bad feeling about it. Mom always had those feelings and nothing worse than us getting mobbed by fans happened. So I kept on begging and finally she gave in. Her apprehension never left, but I was carefree and happy, enjoying the quality time with my mother.

I dragged her into NY Charms, a clothing store with the latest big city fashions. I was looking at the shirts when I heard a loud bang. A blonde haired girl stared from the next row, hurriedly shoving something into her pocket. I blinked and she was gone. I spun around quickly, there under a pile of rubble was my mom... dead.

I snapped back to where I was on the Astronomy tower. There was something very familiar about that girl, but for some reason I couldn't place it. I looked up into the sky and for the first time realized how late it was . The sun was just setting and I knew the Astronomy students would be coming out soon. I didn't want to face anyone yet. Even though Snape was alive, it felt like I'd lost both parents. Being alone in world was the most empty feeling I could experience.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. I was determined not to go, but Rainey dragged me out of the Great Hall right after breakfast, saying I had to go.

Filch was at the front of the group collecting permission slips. I turned to Rainey.

"Oh, well I guess I can't go, don't got a permission slip. Have fun." I started to turn around to walk back into the castle when I bumped into a tall figure dressed in all black.

"I think you might need this." He handed me a slip of paper and walked away before I could question it.

If the man wasn't bipolar, I was Merlin himself. I turned back to Rainey and found that Morgan was standing next to her.

"Yay! Now you can go, we're going to have soo much fun."

I sighed, damn you Snape. I handed my permission slip in and we started the long trip into Hogsmead. The whole way Rainey was talking rapidly with small comments from Morgan thrown in. Then I remembered something odd. I turned to Morgan.

"Where was your permission slip?" I asked.

"I don't have one."

"Didn't your parents sign?" Rainey asked.

"My parents are dead."

That shut Rainey up. It shut me up, too.

"Oh, there's Harry... I'll see you later." Morgan turned and left. Rainey pouted.

"She always ditches me for Harry Potter."

"Maybe she likes him." I suggested.

"I don't think she knows how." Rainey said.

I shrugged too, to be honest something about Morgan didn't sit right with me. Rainey was going bederk in Zonkos, buying everything in sight- I got nothing... I wasn't much of a practical joker. She went crazy in Honeydukes, too. I saw Draco at the counter and was unconsciously staring. I hadn't said a word to him since Snape denied everything about me...should I say something?

I was just gathering up my courage to go talk to him when someone bumped into me, knocking me to the floor. I threw out my hands to ship the impact and looked up to glare at the clumsy oaf who had run into me.

A women with stringy black hair and a face that looked like she hadn't eaten in a month was glaring down at me.

"Watch where your going little girl. You might get hurt."

There was a commotion behind me. Harry had whipped out his wand at the stranger. Morgan wasattempting to restrain him, but hadn't pulled out her wand.

"No...She...Sirius!" Harry hissed.

The woman turned to Harry. "I'll deal with you when I'm done with ehr."

Morgan pulled out her wand, but the woman pointed it at her.

"Don't even think about it."

She didn't even flinch. "That's Severus Snape's daughter you threatened."

Realization hit the woman's eyes- but it was quickly replaced with a malicious smirk.

"He doesn't have a daughter."

"Aunt Bella."

Draco said as he helped me up, disregarding the wands pointing between everyone.

"Draco. I hope my sister is well."

"Yes, Aunt Bella. Mother is doing fine."

"Good."

"Aunt Bella, this is Sydney Longbottom."

"You know this...this..."

Draco nodded. "I know this pureblood."

Harry snorted from the side.

"She's in Slytherin with me." Draco continued. I was thankful for his intorvention. "Oh, and this is Morgan Lewis." He said, indicating Morgan.

"We've met before." she said through clenched teeth. Morgan was indifferent.

Draco laced his arm around my waist, what was he doing?

"It was nice seeing you, Aunt Bella. I'll be sure to give mother your best."

Draco spun me around and led me out of the shop. When we were standing in the middle of the street, I pushed his arm off and spun to face him.

"That was your Aunt? God I'd hate to meet your mother. What was that all that?" I demanded. "They look like they have history."

"They do."

I turned to go. He grabbed my hand, forcing me to face him again. I wasn't expecting an assault, but he grabbed my back pulled me close, and made out with me in the middle of Hogsmead. I didn't pull away. I... I liked it.

"Let's go get lunch." He said finally ending the kiss.

"Rainey wanted me to hang out with her."

"She's such an air head, she wouldn't even notice."

"She knows a lot she's just slow sometimes." I argued.

"Come on." He said, pulling my waist closer and whispering in my ear. "Let's just go. Don't you want to hang out without some child tagging along?"

"She's my best friend. She stuck by me through all the hard times. I'd appreciate you unhanding me," My voice got deadly calm on the last part.

He smirked. "Unhand you? What am I, a murderer?"

"I'll be one if you don't let me go." I warned.

He didn't listen to me. He moved to kiss me again, to attempt to win me over. My open fist collided with his check.

"I said let go. I don't like being man handled.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I turned around and started to walk down the street and into the three broomsticks. Sure Draco was hot and I liked him a lot. But he was such a prick sometimes.

"CHOCOLATE FROGS!" I was tackled by Rainey with a heap of candy.

"How can you be so shallow when something like that happens?" I demanded.

Immediately she was confused. "What happened?"

"Never mind." I brushed it aside. She was slow. The whole Harry/Bellatrix/Draco/Morgan thing was confusing. Speaking of Harry and Morgan...

"Where did Harry and Morgan go?" Rainey demanded looking around confused.

Like I knew. She was jabbering and I wanted silence.

"So what so you think of Hogsmead? Isn't it great! Do you want a jelly bean? These are so awesome!"

"Rainey! I just want quiet! Do you think you could shut up for two seconds?"

She blinked twice. "Oh... fine, I guess."

Even though I got what I wanted, I felt like dirt. I should've just gone with Draco and yelled at him instead. Then I wouldn't feel so crappy. Harry walked in. Alone. Where was Morgan?

"Rainey, I'm sorry." I blurted out. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

A smile spread across her face. "Accepted!" she yelled jumping across the table to hug me. Maybe I should have just left her. She finally released her death grip on me, so I could breathe again. "Yeah... great... accepted... we're all cool...?"

"Of course!"

My mind wandered again to Draco. Sometimes I wondered if he was secretly a girl he always seemed to be pmsing. Maybe he was bi-polar too... maybe he and daddy-dearest were both in the same club. The 'happy sunshine, I'm gonna jump off a bridge' club. Maybe I should join...

Rainey was stuffing her face with everything in front of her, but I couldn't eat a bite. Instead, I tried to re-direct my thoughts.

"Harry!" I called.

He looked up, and he seemed upset too.

"Where's Morgan?" I asked.

He shrugged. Great, now she was lost. But knowing her, she's find her way back to him. God, she was a dog.

"Where do you think she went?" Rainey said with a mouth full of food. I gave her a look of disgust.

"I don't know! If I did I wouldn't of asked."

"Really?"

"Yes!" I answered.

"Oh. Well let's go sit with Harry, he looks lonely. Maybe Ron will show up or something."

"I guess." I shrugged.

Rainey practically ran over to the table Harry was sitting at alone. I followed her slowly, not really wanting to go over there. It's not that I didn't like Harry, it was just that he asked to many questions.

When I sat down next to Rainey, she was already talking to Harry energetically. I don't think he understood a word she said judging by the look of utter confusion on his face. I decided I would do my one good deed of the day and save him.

"So what's going on between you and Morgan?" I never said my good deed would be nice.

"Uh... nothing." I didn't think it was possible for a face to turn that red.

"Sure it's nothing. So have you guys gotten it on yet?" I was trying so hard not to laugh when his face screwed up in confusion.

"Gotten what on?" if anything his face became more confused when I started to laugh.

"A virgin huh? Well if you ever need help with _anything_ give me a call." I stood up quickly and left the two of them sitting at the table staring at me in bewilderment.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I headed back to the castle, tired already of the people at Hogwarts. I didn't feel like heading back to my dorm so I decided to have a little fun with daddy dearest. 'Pay backs a bitch.' I thought as I reached the door to his room. I made myself tear up then knocked on the door. By the time Snape opened the door I had worked myself up really good. When he opened the door I thought he was going to slam it in my face.

I let out a wail and throw myself at Snape knocking him back a few steps. I clung to his robes tightly, crying. He tried to push me off but I wouldn't, I just strengthened my grip. He was- frightened. It seemed his whole body stiffened and he didn't touch me, as if I were a disease. This was gonna be great.

I felt him sigh and close the door. Then he walked over to the couch and with strength I wasn't expecting pushed me off of him. I curled up into a ball and started to sniffle. I watched as Snape went over to the hidden liquor cabinet in the wall and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. If he had already resorted to drinking after that he'd be ready to off himself by the time I was done.

He sat down in a chair across from the couch and drank deeply. 'That's right daddy, your gonna need that.' I hid my smirk by letting out a loud sob. I saw his body tense and knew it was time to step it up a notch. I got up quickly and jumped into his lap curling up around him. He stiffened instantly sitting up board straight.

"Why do you hate me?" I cried.

"I- I don't ha- hate you." Snape stuttered. Inside I laughed evilly.

"Then why are you so mean to me?"

"I am not mean to you, I just expect more from you." my eyebrows furred in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because Miss. Longbottom, you're my daughter."

I felt as though something was clamped around my heart. Suddenly I felt like a horrible person. I had never felt that way before. I felt guilty for doing that to my father. I clung to his robes tighter and my tears became real.

"Daddy." I whispered into his robes.

He seemed to break. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I'd never felt so... comforted in my entire life. I wished we could've stayed like that forever. I couldn't remember being held like this before. A knock broke the moment.

"What?" Snape growled, getting up to go to the door.

Dumbledore greeted us. "We have a problem."

"Do we?"

"Yes. Fudge took Morgan to Azkaban."

I jumped up quickly and stood behind my dad, hand resting on his arm.

"What do you mean? Why?"

They both ignored me and continued to talk.

"Well I can't say we weren't expecting it." Snape said in his usual demeanor.

"I just don't believe that Morgan could do something like that. Why would she kill Olivia, why would she tell Bellatrix where Harry was?"

"WHAT??" I demanded. "She killed someone named Olivia?" I tried not to connect the two, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. She looked familiar, she had blonde hair...

Snape and Dumbledore were oblivious to my revelation. "Don't try to rationalize the way a Death Eater thinks." Snape replied.

Dumbledore shook his head. " I thought she cared about Harry... a lot. More than she believed herself capable of."

I was becoming livid. How could someone I believed to be my friend betray me? Be a murderer? Kill my mother?? She better be thankful she's in azkaban because if I found her I would torture her to death. I wanted nothing less than revenge right now. I moved from my dad's side. I would just have to bide my time and wait for the perfect time to strike. Neither Dumbledore or my father noticed the evil grin crossing my face.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sat at lunch alone. I was in a bad mood. Draco came up beside me.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

I didn't answer, just gestured to the seat next to me.

"So how are you?" Draco asked in an overly cheerful voice.

"How the hell do you think I am?"

He stopped cold. "I ... I got two waffles, do you want one?"

"No." I said meanly. "I just hope she's suffering as much as I am."

Draco reached over and put his hand on mine. "Sydney, you have to know something. Morgan's not guilty."

I locked eyes with him in a death gaze. "Little do you know. She murdered my mother."

"Sydney..."

"SHE MURDERED MY MOTHER!" I yelled yanking my hand away."

"She didn't Sydney." Draco said safely.

"Don't tell me she didn't kill my mother. I saw her there, is aw her putting away her wand after my mother was crushed! So don't tell me she didn't kill my fucking mother." I said in a deadly calm voice.

Draco looked taken aback. I had rendered him speechless, a Malfoy speechless, I almost laughed. Almost. I stood up close to tears.

"She'll get what's coming to her." I said, and walked away.

I walked down to the lake and took a seat on the shore. I picked up a rock and threw it to the squid, catching the rock as he threw it back. This kept going on as I was thrown into my memories of the past. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching or the identifying swish of robes. I was snapped out of my thoughts as someone sat beside me and cleared their throat. It was my father.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He didn't say anything for a minute. I glared at him. He looked like he was debating with himself. I jumped up.

"If you have something to say you might as well say it!" I demanded. "Morgan might as well have told me she's a lying murderer! I hate it when people lie!"

I went to move away.

"Sydney..." He called softly. I turned.

"I know what you're thinking about Olivia... She didn't die because you dragged her to the mall."

"No, she died because that evil..."

Snape sighed, and stood up.

"You're leaving." I said, disappointed and ready to break. "Everybody always leaves me!"

I ran from him, needing the comfort he'd never shown, that I knew he'd never show.

Weeks later at the trial

I entered the courtroom, Draco on my right, holding my hand, Snape on my left looking his usual menacing self. I hadn't talked to him since that day by the lake. The day I was trying my hardest to forget. It wasn't working very well. All I wanted was a father, someone to love me and care for me. He wouldn't. I squeezed Draco's hand and desperately pleaded for this day to be over and for Morgan to get everything she deserved. Why should she have life for her murder, when I was robbed of my mother?

We took seats in the second row and watched a Morgan was strapped to the chair on the middle of the circular room. I wanted to get up and yell at her, curse her but Draco kept his hand firmly in mine, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb.

Then the judges started to file in and take their seats in a semi circle around the prisoner. The trial started and the witnesses testified. I didn't listen to the testimonies, instead I watched Morgan. She had the same blank look on her face the whole time and even when she was testifying in her defense the same look remained.

Her look only changed when Harry was mentioned and even then it was a look of extreme sadness. I didn't recognize it then. In my overwhelming hatred but later as I was sorting through the memories in my head I realized what I saw was love. Morgan was in love with Harry. Then I heard it. The words I'd been waiting to hear.

"Morgan Lewis, we sentence you to the Dementor's kiss."

I should have been happy when I heard the verdict, but something inside me just wouldn't let me be. I glanced at Draco. He looked stunned. I knew it meant a fate worse than death for her. I thought she deserved death- she killed my mother. Why wasn't I happy? Why was I sad she would be sentenced to that?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Weeks later I found myself staring down at my mother's grave. I hadn't been back since I had begun my journey. The dirt had been covered by a thick blanket of grass and the flowers I had planted, all those months ago, were about to bloom. It was spring and everything around me screamed of sunshine and new life. Bu t I wasn't happy. I hadn't smiled since Morgan's trial, I don't think I could've. I kept seeing her emotionless stare as she was taken away in magically bound chains.

That stare haunted my dreams, waking me up in a cold sweat. She loved Harry. I loved my mother. And Draco- I didn't know where we stood. Why did I pity her? She deserved to die. She accepted it, but I knew behind her cold, distant eyes her heart was breaking. So was mine.

I fell to my knees by the head stone and traced the engraved words that had been carved there all those months ago. I was just tracing the last letter in 'Longbottom' when I felt a sudden pulling. I felt as though I was falling, fast.

As soon as it began it stopped and the world righted. But it wasn't the world that I knew, I looked around and suddenly I was reliving my nightmares. There was my mother and I looking through the clothes on display in 'NY Charms'. The scene was exactly the same, but something was different, I could clearly see things I hadn't before. I for the first time took notice of all the people milling around the store. I was gazing around when my eyes suddenly stopped on a blonde haired girl. I wanted to kill her. But I couldn't, I was helpless, all I could do was watch. Morgan kept looking over at my mother and I, then at something else. But I couldn't see what it was because it was hidden behind a rack of clothes.

Then it all happened in slow motion and I watched as a burst of green light headed toward my mother and I. 'What was happening? My mother hadn't been hit with the killing curse. I turned to look at Morgan, it wasn't her. She wasn't the one who was casting the curse, her wand wasn't even pointing at my mother. Instead it was pointed at whatever she had been looking at behind the clothes rack.

My attention was pulled back to my mother and I when I heard a loud crack. The killing curse had been knocked off course, but it was still able to do it's intended job. My mother was dead. I couldn't look at where the rubble had fallen, or at my mother's lifeless body. I looked over to where the curse had come from. I caught sight of the curse caster as they put on an invisibility cloak.

I felt the world fading around me as I was pulled from the memory. I landed back in the cemetery and instantly knew what I had to do. I had to take the memory to the ministry, I had to free Morgan.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

it was all over, Morgan had been cleared of all charges and was back at Hogwarts. Belatrix Lestrange was arrested and sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. Draco was upset about his favorite Aunt's fate but like a true Malfoy he didn't show it. We were still not "officially" together, but we still messed around, much to the despair of my father.

Snape was still his menacing, greasy self, but he was acting more like a father. Sometimes that wasn't always a good thing, especially with my flare for saying what was on my mind.

Rainey was still, well, Rainey. The only difference was she was now dating one, Ronald Weasley. She still asked outrageous questions but id anything they had become more off the all. Which earned her even more detentions with father.

Through it all I never forgot the reason my whole journey had started. I knew my mother was smiling down at me, proud of what I had become. I knew that she was happy that the truth was learned about her murder and that I saved an innocent person's soul.

One day we would see each other again. But until then I was just living my life how I know she would have wanted me to. I Sydney Longbottom-Snape was going to live life for all it was worth.


End file.
